wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Auroryn Dawnsworn
○ Dawnsworn Covenant ○ Kirin Tor |faction = Alliance |residence = Dalaran Aran'Thalas }} Auroryn Seren Dawnsworn'''Auroryn Dawnsworn - Total Roleplay 3 (born '''Auroryn Firesong, April 14th, Year 335) is a distinguished former farstrider of Quel'Thalas and matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn. She is the eldest daughter of the philanthropic high elf mage, Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Once a decorated ranger of Quel'Thalas, her duties have shifted to the Silver Covenant where her continued talents have warranted accolades in service of the Alliance. One of the rangers who first fought alongside humanity in the Second War, her loyalty to the faction is seldom questioned. In service of the Alliance and under the command of Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner, Auroryn has partaken in several conflicts across Azeroth. Though she can no longer call herself a "Farstrider", her goals remain the same: protect the remaining high elves, and vanquish evil from their world. She has taken up the responsibility of bridging communication between high elven families throughout the Alliance. Partially due to the legacy formed by her mother, Auroryn's work for the betterment of her people has born her an unexpected reputation throughout the Alliance. When the entirety of the Firesong family defected to the Horde and sought the head of her mother, Auroryn stripped herself of "Firesong" and was known as Auroryn Dawnsworn thereafter. Appearance In accordance with traditions of the Thalassian rangers, Auroryn is less decorous by comparison to her kin, though simplicity does not detract from elven grace. Preserved in timeless youth and poise long cultivated, the elf typifies that of Quel'dorei allure, with white hair as sterling silver sweeping to the curve of her back. Sharp and symmetrical contours carve a striking appearance, married to lips of sensuous shape. A blue stripe paints over her right eye, a badge of homage to a hero once thought lost. Numerous beads and feathers are woven into her ivory locks, braided in meticulous styles common of Quel'Thalas. In social occasions, she is a vision of stark contrast, swathed in garments of sumptuous tailoring. Silk or gossamer, chiffon or satin, it has likely been worn. Plentiful gems bedeck her fingers, and it is these theaters of ladies and lords where the Ranger Captain upholds the mantle of an elven peeress. A reflection of her loyalties outside of martial duty, her casual and formal dress follow a blue and silver color scheme. She strays from reds, an emergent Quel'dorei tradition. But perhaps the likely cause for turning heads, Auroryn hosts an excessive hourglass shape that some do not expect of so dextrous a ranger. Notably, her heavy, filled bosom sits atop a waist of svelte frame. Burgeoning hips swell into thick thighs and rear, fitted to lengthy legs. Biography Birth Auroryn was born to Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Castien Firesong in the Dawnsworn holding of Belanore within Quel'Thalas. Her father was not present for her birth and had little to do with her upbringing, though his absence in her life was compensated for by two doting uncles. Auroryn spent her early life in lands lorded by her maternal family, and had little affection with her father. Arthaeon Dawnsworn was insistent that his first granddaughter be a mage to wield the Dawnsworn heirloom staff, Isu'minn'da. Auroryn's father was disinterested in this and left her in the care of her maternal family, the Dawnsworn, and it was then that she was so rarely called "Auroryn Firesong." Formative Years Though beloved by her mother, uncles, aunts and grandmother Ithelwyn, Arthaeon foisted upon her the stringent upbringing of a would-be magister. Auroryn was disinterested by the books, wands, and staves, instead infatuated with the abundant forests of Quel'Thalas. Often, she was taken by Ellundil and his rangers to explore the magical woods of Eversong. She had fondness for the wildlife and flora, quick to defend it all. Ellundil Dawnsworn, realizing his niece's affinity with nature and love for the bow, saw potential then and there. He brought it to Aelorelle's attention, who agreed that Auroryn's nature was lost in the teachings of the magisters, and was a better fit for the Farstriders. Unbeknownst to Auroryn, her uncles and mother butted heads with her grandfather, declaring that this gift was not one to be wasted. Arthaeon, infuriated, dismissed her magical tutelage and Ellundil Dawnsworn took up the mantle of her mentor. From an extraordinarily young age, Auroryn realized her goal: to become Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas and fight alongside the Windrunners. Though it was never to be. Education Because her eldest uncle had abdicated Household responsibility, installing Auroryn's mother and then herself to the line of firstborns, she was vested with the responsibilities of governance. She was schooled not only in the history of Quel'Thalas, but also of the various human kingdoms and city-states. Though she was to be a Farstrider, she was also expected to be knowledgeable in various subjects. Her academic sessions included the study of the ley-lines, the science of alchemy, financial mathematics and the human language of Common. Tutored by "some of the most brilliant minds of Quel'Thalas" as claimed by her grandfather, her favorite lessons by far were of the arts and literature. She took to the harp with fondness and ease, often asked to play for her mother and household guests, then for her fellow rangers. Young Adulthood Though offers of marriage were made from birth, her grandfather and mother only entertained a handful while outright dismissing others. Auroryn was disinterested in marriage and worked so that little of her time could be devoted to the notion. It was rumored she began an affair with one of her Farstrider superiors, but to keep her martial rise unblemished she was quick to snuff these whispers out. Her grandfather was adamant to marry her into one of the families on the Convocation of Silvermoon, but the Dawnsworn were not so affluent. It was also the time when Auroryn's Farstrider training had grown more strenuous and demanding. Farstrider Training Born into a dynasty of ancient Thalassian pedigree, Auroryn was afforded several privileges in her aspirations to become a Farstrider. When Ellundil's presence was commanded elsewhere by the Ranger-General, another mentor took his place. Her lessons were easy at first: basic archery and arrow fletching. As she grew older, she took on more challenging assignments. Responsible for memorizing certain herbs and differentiating edible berries from poisonous ones, it was not what she first imagined. Hard-pressed to study various animal tracks and other signs of recent wildlife, Auroryn grew to understand the true nature of a Thalassian ranger: the protection of the forests, Quel'Thalas, and the high elf people. A respect for the laws of Quel'Thalas was deeply ingrained, for the Farstriders were not to be looked on as a group of lawless bowmen. It was in the Farstriders where Auroryn learned guerilla and sabotage tactics. Where the Magisters garbed themselves in glittering robes of silks and gems, the Farstriders clad themselves in leathers, furs, and even leaves. Ellundil was merciless in his niece's training to dissuade any notions of familial bias. There were times she would come to the brink of tears and quitting altogether, but Ellundil pressed her onward, reminding her of her talents and potential. There were rarer moments where he showed humor, teasing that one day she might even gain the praise of Alleria Windrunner. Living up to the standard that the ranger order epitomized selfless dedication, Auroryn graduated to the rank of Farstrider. She was the first woman of Dawnsworn to do so, and naturally, it was cause for much celebration. The merriment was short-lived, as almost immediately, she was called to duty. Military Career Despite having pushed the Amani trolls from their kingdom in the Troll Wars thousands of years before, pockets of them continued to prey on elven travelers and caravans. Regularly, Auroryn and a squad of rangers were dispatched to put down the recurring threats. Her first exploits saw her venture to Amani encampments, where her will was tested. Pieces of elves adorned troll tents, some of which belonging to individuals Auroryn knew. She forced herself to continue with her assignments. There were often little to no casualties during these missions, and largely for the first two centuries of her life, her military career was a quiet one. Time desensitized her more and more to the horrific discoveries. She received minor commendations for the effectiveness of her troll killings, deference to the law, and outright sabotage of smaller Amani assaults. Auroryn took the commendations as badges of vengeance for her slain people. Personality "I wish I hadn't taken the parties and gatherings in Quel'Thalas for granted. There were... more of us." Auroryn is a woman of mild comportment in social situations, well-mannered and poised. But this stillness belies a woman of certain ambition and a savagery afield. While first taken as unassuming, the manner in which she imparts orders and strides amongst her countrymen distinguishes her as a tested leader. Resourceful, quick-to-act, and at times arrogant, Auroryn is not easily dissuaded. Her convictions are rarely shaken. Despite this, even the Ranger Captain is not immune to grief. The deaths of those she loved in the Second and Third wars and all the conflicts after have instilled great loneliness, an isolation that began when her people were first exiled from Quel'Thalas. Though once she resigned herself to a solitary lifestyle to spare herself further loss, she was heavily advised against it and has spent much of her time attempting to bridge communications amongst high elf families. More than that, her friendships have taken on more diversity than previous, befriending gnomes, pandaren, and even night elves. Though the same warmth and love of her mother are not often ascribed to her, Auroryn expresses a great deal of care for those who decide to follow her, never taking their lives for granted and unafraid to lash out at those who do. Like a wrathful mother beast, her care belies the rage of a woman when those in her charge are wounded. It is worth noting that this brutality is what has sometimes saved the lives of those dearest and as a result, Auroryn is unapologetic. She is constantly made aware of her family's advantageous establishment, as largely, most high elven families were dispossessed of their wealth and holdings. As counseled by her grandmother, Auroryn actively seeks out the unemployed and aimless, often finding high elves who have withdrawn into corners of the world that originally had no intention of rejoining society. There have been rare moments where, embittered and mournful, Auroryn retreats to any one of her own isolated lodges throughout Azeroth. She stays in these places for months at a time, reflecting on those lost, what was, what has been, and the future of her tragic people. Notable Appearances The Second War Though their king dismissed the Horde threat, under the wise direction of Alleria Windrunner, Auroryn knew better. Following her hero to Southshore, an Alliance port town, the combined elven rangers, human paladins, and sorcerers battled the Horde fiercely. It was here that Auroryn first encountered death knights. Their presence confounded her, for the ranger was unsure of how to kill a foe that had already died. As her resolve lessened, Auroryn witnessed the true prowess of the paladins, wielding the Light with a ferocity to slay the undead adversaries. Auroryn admired them, inspirited by their presence and even befriending two of them: Lys Raseri and Reginald Berethon. Alleria guided her rangers back to Silvermoon City, defending their home as the traditional alliance of elf and man. Their forests and people had paid a terrible price, and this conflict began Auroryn's hatred for the Horde. Though she pleaded and begged, Auroryn's mother and uncles denied her enlistment into the Alliance Expeditionary Force, a coalition of Second War veterans who wanted to take the fight to the Orcs' homeworld. They could not fathom the thought of her being potentially lost on another world, and forcibly, she was kept home as Alleria and other high elves made off into the unknown. The Third War Following the destruction of their forests and lives lost, King Anasterian installed a period of isolation on Quel'Thalas and seceded from the Alliance. Auroryn and her mother were largely dissatisfied with the withdrawal, knowing that some of their kingdom's most significant victories had come from an alliance between man and elf. It was an uneasy time, as the mindset of blaming humanity was pervasive throughout Quel'Thalas. During this time, Auroryn had entered a surreptitious affair with a human paladin after having met him in the Second War: Reginald Berethon. However, Sir Reginald soon felt it a social blemish to be entertaining a secret romance, and he returned to his home of Stratholme. Despite this, Auroryn was still quietly resistant to the secession of Quel'Thalas from the Alliance. Some years would pass before rumors were whispered throughout the elvish lands of a plague epidemic in Lordaeron. Auroryn, her mother, and uncles were curious to learn what more they could, but under the watchful gaze of Arthaeon Dawnsworn they were not afforded easy chances. He had no interest in the ongoings of humanity. Though it would bother Auroryn, she would continue on with her Farstrider duties. While Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner had gone to confront Arthas, word had not yet reached the entirety of the Farstriders. Auroryn, currently serving under Ranger Lord Lor'themar Theron, was patrolling the outskirts of Zul'Aman. Deducing signs of an invasion, Auroryn followed the then Ranger Lord to the site of An'owyn, one of the crystals powering the magical barrier around Silvermoon City. To their dismay, the empowering stone had been stolen. Auroryn began to worry for the safety of her family still residing at home, though she then followed the Ranger Lord to the site of a second crystal, An'daroth, only to find it met the same fate. It was here that the Ranger Lord and his company were ambushed by the undead, and without the paladins to wield their light, Auroryn felt only despair. Auroryn watched as her comrades met cruel, gruesome fates at the hands of the scourge, a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her long life. Just as Lor'themar and the rest of the survivors were to be butchered, Ranger Lord Halduron Brightwing and his company showed. * The Restoration of the Sunwell * The Battle for Icecrown Citadel * The Purge of Dalaran * The Isle of Thunder * Siege of Orgrimmar * The Iron Horde Invasion * The Battle for the Broken Shore Armor and Arms The Silver Covenant A staunch admirer, and perhaps loyalist of the Windrunner high elves, Auroryn readily enlisted within the Silver Covenant. Her campaigns with them have taken her all over Azeroth, from the frigid cold of Northrend to the perplexing jungles of Pandaria. Truly, she believes under Ranger-General Windrunner that they are the instruments to a better future for her people. The Dawnsworn Covenant Now and again, Auroryn would lend her bow to the Dawnsworn's humanitarian and paramilitary efforts. Though her "visits" with her mother's organization were brief, she would leave a resounding impression on its members. Abilities (Auroryn's abilities as a ranger are influenced heavily by the ranger class of D&D, though still written in a manner cohesive to lore. As an elvish marksman, by all lore accounts her aim is to be considered impeccable. But this does not mean the High Elf is without weakness. Please bear these two important details in mind.) * Navigation: Auroryn is capable of traversing dangerous terrain and excessive undergrowth. This skill saw much use in Pandaria, Draenor, and continues to on Argus. * Tracking: Auroryn and her team of rangers have often been tasked with rescue and retrieval missions on account of her high success rate as a tracker. The Ranger Captain can find animals, humanoids, certain objects and minor classes of demon. * Enchanted Shot: Auroryn is capable of firing off arrows imbued with arcane, often dealing good bursts of damage. This ability is dependent on available mana in the bow's core. * Volley: Auroryn nocks multiple arrows to the bowstring and fires them simultaneously. Weaponry * Winter's Vow: '''An ornate bow of Thalassian craft, its limbs reinforced and the string nocks carven to winged points. Just above the grip, its wood is engraved with runes that glow when an elvish incantation is spoken. Upon being nocked, so long as the runes are alight, each arrowhead is reinforced with ice that splinters on impact. When the runes have dimmed, the magic is depleted and the bow can no longer produce this effect. * '''Throwing Knives: The ranger carries an assortment of throwing knives on her person when she goes into battle, or simply alone through the streets of a city. They possess no special qualities and are expendable. Either end is tapered off to balance its weight while thrown. Philosophy Auroryn is firmly of the mindset that no life is without purpose and to waste it is an affront to those around you. A belief that is steeped in her own upbringing, for much of her life Auroryn has always dedicated herself to any task ordered or asked of her, often to the decline of her health. In her journies, she has encountered many individuals who felt aimless, and the Ranger Captain could not fathom it. Many of her missions have been operated by these same individuals. She reviles what she believes to be the new direction of Quel'Thalas, condemning them for aligning themselves with the barbaric Orcs and Trolls. However, despite this, she would be one of the first to vouch for her kin were they to ever rejoin the Alliance. Companions Whitewind During her time with the Silver Covenant's deployment to Pandaria, Auroryn spent a considerable amount of time with Shado-Pan warrior Tsu He Tenderstep. Tsu He and Auroryn contended with another in friendly bouts of archery contests, and upon Auroryn claiming victory to all, she earned Tenderstep's respect. As a gift for her efforts and respect for the Pandaren culture, Tsu He offered to Auroryn a tiger cub of a long bred pedigree within the Shado-Pan ranks. Whitewind has been a loyal mount and companion to Auroryn ever since, with the two stalking the same foe in unspoken synergy. Whitewind, like her master, is reserved until she is afield or if she feels Auroryn is threatened. Whitewind is her most constant companion and often prompts curious looks. Ryder A gift from a houndmaster who bred Gilnean mastiffs and northern warhounds into one another, Ryder is a beast of unquestionable loyalty. He followed Auroryn into the Siege of Orgrimmar, where he viciously battled the Orcs' own wolves. Though his ferocity and temperament make her colleagues nervous, Ryder has never attacked anyone the Ranger Captain did not order him to. He has even been found nestled on her lap (much to Auroryn's exasperation given his size) as though a common, docile housepet. Dogpig A corgi given as a gift to Auroryn by her beloved friend, Cindrea Emberblade. The pooch earned his name for his uniquely emotive sounds, ranging from barks to "oinks" and "snorts." He tends to fondly rub his head on someone's legs for a scratch and makes a habit of hopping into both Auroryn's and Cindrea's lap. He wears a blue silken collar around his neck, with a lightly gilded medallion engraved with his name: "Dogpig Dawnsworn." Ryder and Whitewind equally are protective of the little dog. Bandiel Bandiel is a gorgeous dragonhawk whose feathers gleam in violet and azure glory. Raised by Auroryn following the end of the Second War, Auroryn has ridden Bandiel for surveying and airstrikes, and the beast is more than capable of protecting herself. Bandiel guards Auroryn with ferocity, seldom allowing harm to the ranger in her presence. She casts a large and glorious shadow--a mark of hope for allies, and dread for foes. Relationships 'Family' Enlathielle Dawnsworn is a high elf sorceress and a notable figure of the Dawnsworn household. Vainglorious and magisterial, this aged woman is a rare sight amongst her own people, elderly by even Thalassian standard with lines that distinguish her as truly long lived. Though she is Auroryn's great-great-grandmother, she is fondly referred to as "grandmother" for the sake of ease. Enlathielle, having lost a daughter and granddaughter, is considerably protective over Auroryn to where she conducts background checks on her friends. However, some of Auroryn's companions she has come to adore. (Garry Bache is one such example, as Enlathielle is in the process of commissioning several Thalassian tailors for him.) Thilinaere Dawnsworn is a high elf Archmage of the Kirin Tor and a notable father figure to Auroryn Dawnsworn. Much of their relationship was built on the empathy of pursuing vocations other than the roles foisted by family, and Auroryn looks to him as a man who shaped her into becoming the independent person she is today. Recently, Thilinaere has begun to worry for his niece, believing she invests too much of herself in her cause and work. Ellundil Dawnsworn is a high elf Ranger Captain and Ranger Lord of the House of Dawnsworn. Like Thilinaere, he assumed a paternal role over his sister's child and helped to raise Auroryn. He readily accepted her as his protege, ensuring she would persevere into the Farstrider ranks. Though his training was grueling, it was no less what was expected of a Thalassian ranger. Ellundil is protective over his niece, questioning those who call themselves her friends and allies. [[Aelorelle Dawnsworn|'Aelorelle Dawnsworn']] was Auroryn's mother and the progenitor of the southern Dawnsworn house. Aelorelle proclaimed Auroryn the light of her life, and the "star" of her heart--a nod at the sterling white of her hair. Aelorelle taught Auroryn the values of altruism and loyalty, that to lead a life dedicated to nothing was to waste it. The two were as close as mother and daughter could dream of, and it was said Aelorelle wept proud tears upon Auroryn's Farstrider graduation ceremony. It was also from Aelorelle that Auroryn learned the importance of an alliance between human and high elves, and so upon her death, Auroryn took up her cause. Auralyn Dawnsworn is the younger sister to Auroryn and youngest child of Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Auralyn was considered a "princess" in her own rights and due to complications with her birth, Aelorelle was sick for some time, causing Auroryn to return home. Immediately, Auroryn was protective over her younger sibling and assumed the role of a guardian figure. Auralyn, attached to her elder sister at the hip, followed in her footsteps to become a ranger. As Auroryn was "star" to Aelorelle--Auralyn was their "starlight." [[Thoratun Ashfury|'Thoratun Ashfury']] was the ex-husband of Auroryn's late mother, Aelorelle Dawnsworn. Though Auroryn never looked on him as a father (largely due to being older than him), she considers him a respectable lord among them all and trusts him with the care of her adopted sister, a human child named Thorelle. Friendships Cindrea Emberblade is a high elf paladin that Auroryn has known since childhood in Quel'Thalas. Once, the two were nearly inseparable before their respective duties began demanding much of their time. But their relationship has never faltered. Time and time again Auroryn and Cindrea have come to blows with death itself for each other's protection. Auroryn has declared that no foe, Legion or Horde, could take Cindrea from her side again. Some have often mistaken them for a couple due to their affectionate nature. [[Garry Bache|'Garry Bache']] is a half-elf professor of the Stormwind University, a patron of the fine arts, and a dear friend to the high elf ranger. Having approached her during Winterveil under the impression she was of low spirits, his effortless kindness resulted in a fast friendship between the pair. Intelligent, well-mannered, and fashionable, Auroryn considers Garry a gentleman in all theaters and installed a household office designed to fit the nature of his talents. Vex'ahlia Duskspear is a former ranger of Aran'Thalas and a member of the House of Dawnshield, a vassal family to the Dawnsworn. Though Vex'ahlia knew only cruelty by her birth family for her mixed heritage, Aelorelle decreed that half-elves were to be treated impartial within Aran'Thalas and its territories. Auroryn, to hear her tell it, considers Vex'ahlia one of her best rangers and will often call on her for more dangerous assignments. Beyond a respect of martial talents, a bond has begun between the two. Auroryn will always look on Vex'ahlia as an equal, regardless of her heritage. [[Theodore Bennas|'Theodore Bennas']] is a venerated Marshal of the already storied Oathsworn Vanguard and a man that commands much of Auroryn's respect. She cites him as an example when referring to the martial capabilities of humanity. Eldon Thatcher is a Wildhammer dwarf serving with Zackary Leingod in the militant order known as "The Liongarde." The dwarf is considered a font of wisdom by Auroryn, who respects his natural ways. Jack Dryden was a man charged with guarding Auroryn's mother, Aelorelle, and subsequently Auroryn following her death. A good man with staunch loyalty to the Alliance and Dawnsworn family, Jack was rightfully styled a "champion" of the Dawnsworn high elves following his sacrifice to save Auroryn's life. Aella Goldwhisper is a high elf mage and former magister of Quel'Thalas. The two women have been friends since before the fall of the elven kingdom, with Auroryn considering her a mage of exceptional talent. Aella believes Auroryn to be a capable leader figure, and together, the two elves desire only the very best for their people. Casial Suncrest '''is a high elf confessor and Lady of the House of Suncrest. Having known the woman since the days of Quel'Thalas, theirs was said to be a fated friendship. The Houses of Dawnsworn and Suncrest had always been mutually aligned, never at odds with one another. Casial was always kind to Auroryn despite their blatant differences, and the support they offer one another has created a long fostered bond. '''Aria Libelle is a half-elf peeress commonly known as "The Raven Countess." Originally having come to the House of Dawnsworn a guest, the Lady Libelle has since long proven herself a trusted ally and friend to those of the family. She and Auroryn have grown particularly close, with Auroryn weaving the feather of a deceased falcon companion, Dorah, into her hair. Romantic Reginald Berethon was a knight of the Silver Hand that Auroryn met during the Second War. More than once she stole away to meet the paladin in secret, for her grandfather forbade that she should court a human. Theirs was a passionate affair, and though she indulged it with the utmost secrecy, her mother and uncles were made aware when she planned to elope with Reginald. It was not without complications, as King Anasterian placed the blame of Eversong's destruction upon the human leaders and subsequently forced Quel'Thalas into a period of isolation. Reginald found that, despite his love for Auroryn, he could not "entertain" a secret affair forever and distanced himself from her. Auroryn, devastated, told herself to never again give her heart to a human. [[Zackary Leingod|'Zackary Leingod']] is a human paladin and acclaimed "Young Lion," a nickname given to him by numerous comrades throughout the Alliance for his inspiriting presence and courage. Stranded and cut off by the larger Alliance forces on the Broken Isles, the two relied on one another's strengths to traverse the strange territory. Though she thought him a "nuisance" at first, time and time again Zackary proved himself every bit the hero that his reputation praised him as. His strength and goodness of character warmed Auroryn to his presence. The two became a formidable pair, battling the Legion as a duo with wordless, synchronized movement. Like their heroes, the elven ranger and human paladin survived the very worst together and began falling for one another in the process. It is uncertain whether or not they are seeing one another, though they are often found together. Titles and Styles Auroryn's full title, seldom used as per request: Her Grace Auroryn Dawnsworn of Aran'Thalas, Matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn, Ranger Captain of the Silver Covenant, Ranger of the Highvale Elves Quotes "I do not doubt the merits of Light or its users, but I've simply learned to entrust faith in my own aim." ''— Auroryn to Zack on whether or not she was faithful in the Light. ''"This is so sad. Auroryn, play Despacito." — Lady Briele of Alterac "I would face the Legion alone if it meant talking to her once more." — Auroryn to Ellundil about talking to Aelorelle after her passing. "We are few, but not gone." ''— Auroryn to a Gilnean knight on the reliance of the high elves in Alliance conflicts. This phrase has begun to ring throughout the Alliance. ''"Sylvanas and her dark rangers spit upon their own legacies. They've befouled their natural magics to vile forms. It is an affront to the original Farstriders of Quel'Thalas. It must be true, high elf rangers who put them down." — Auroryn to a Stormwind priest on her feelings regarding the Banshee Queen. "I do not regret my actions that day. I am a bow of the Silver Covenant, and the Ranger-General is my wielder. Where she takes aim, I will fire." — Auroryn regarding the "Purge of Dalaran." "To love an elf is to live forever. So long as we live, so too does your memory." — Auroryn on being romantically involved with a high elf. "Y''ou all betrayed us! Do not pretend you know what it means to be exiles, you who still dwell in Quel'Thalas--in the home of our birth!"'' — Auroryn on her people being referred to as "traitors." "I will never forget their screams." — Auroryn to Lady Suncrest on the burning of Teldrassil. Trivia • Auroryn loves coffee and carries a thermos with her on her journies. • Auroryn's middle name, "Seren," is the Welsh word for "star." • Auroryn suffers from "Survivor's Guilt" PTSD. Her symptoms come in the form of recurring nightmares, vomiting upon intense recollection, social aversion, and motivation loss. She (attempts) to let none see these instances. • "Dogpig" is named after the player's beloved pet dog, who was not a corgi but instead a cattle dog mix. Like his in-game counterpart, Dogpig made the same noises in various snorts and grunts. The corgi was made to commemorate him. • Auroryn is an adventurous cook. Surviving off the land means foraging as well as hunting, and so Auroryn often makes meals with what she can. Her favorite meal has been venison and apple slices. • Auroryn has a deep affinity and respect for nature, which is imparted in her regard for Druids. Though she and Kaldorei do not (often) get along, she holds such groups as the Cenarion Circle in high esteem. To see nature corrupted or harmed troubles her, and she will set out to right what was wronged. • Auroryn does not revile Half-Elves as she once had, and due to organic developments, defends their existence. • Auroryn's war dog, Ryder, is named for a favorite character of the writer from the "Fate" series. • Though she does not worship the Light, she respects its followers and is mindful in places of worship such as the Stormwind Cathedral. • She practices the harp in solitude. It is an expressive outlet. Auroryn does not play Hearthstone, but she does have a limited edition Alleria Windrunner card with a themed back given to her by a Silver Covenant ranger. She hopes one day, the legendary Windrunner might just sign it. Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Quel'dorei Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:Characters Category:The Silver Contingent Category:The Silver Covenant Category:Alliance